


ADA Rafael Barba & Your Age Gap

by OhBelieveYouMe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, All that good junk, Budding Romance, F/M, New love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBelieveYouMe/pseuds/OhBelieveYouMe
Summary: put this on Tumblr, liked it, figured I'd drop it here too.Per RequestHERE& original post isHERE





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always guesstimated Barba as being about 40, so you’re 25.

\- It all started on accident; in fact, the good ADA had no idea how old you were.

\- The first time he saw you walking just a few steps behind Olivia, diligently jotting down the notes and schedule details she spouted your way, though… He suddenly wanted to know _everything_ about you. All he could tell from that brief moment where the red string of fate tugged taught were simple observations; there was a picture of an infant taped down to the corner of your clipboard, you had a youthful glow that made him recall stories of sirens from mythological text, and you actually called him out on misquoting a Vonnegut novel. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed his mistake; but upon your perked brow and accurate recitation of what he had been going for- his tongue tangled and tripped over itself.

\- Your pinked cheeks; Your bright eyes; Your work ethic; Your apparent literary prowess; Rafael thought he had finally found the embodiment of the Garden of Eden.

\- How was Barba supposed to know, instead, you were more the fountain of youth?

\- You always dressed maturely, albeit a bit dated, with those blazers still toting shoulder pads and skirts that nearly always reached your shins. The younger crowd had lost appreciation for the mysticism of modesty, prancing around in unbuttoned blouses and slits cutting to the thigh, but not you. Where would you even find those sorts of outfits if you shopped at any of the newer stores frequented by the under-30-crowd?

\- How was Barba supposed to know your older sister gave you her work clothes from before she had the baby?

\- He’d played the game in his head before, knowing much better than to inquire directly; you don’t ask a lady those sorts of things. Especially not a lady you’re hoping to talk to more.

\- So instead, he’d bring up certain notable news stories from the past, or turned up the radio when a song he recognized came on the ‘Oldies’ station so he could ask if you knew it.

\- How was Barba supposed to know you were a New York Times junkie who grew up with a father in a garage-rock-band that did covers of Golden Oldie tunes?

\- Actually, it was when you had been convinced to join the detectives for a happy hour, and you were the only one of the group that was carded; The bartender had chuckled at his mistake and handed back your ID with a curt “I knew I recognized you from high school.”

\- That bartender was 25, you had congratulated him on a recent birthday and he had mentioned he was now ‘a quarter of a century’. You two commiserated how your class’s reunion would be coming up in a few months. 

\- Barba had to go to the restroom to wash his hands and give himself a long, firm talking to in the mirror. What the Hell was he thinking?

\- Later that evening, once you both were trading sips of Bourbon while playing a friendly little game of “Truth Or Sip”, he realized precisely what he was thinking:

\- You were the most amazing young woman he had ever encountered. The years, as plentiful as they were, that he had existed without you in them were meaningless. All that mattered was the satisfying knot tied within your fates when you left a short, sweet kiss on his cheek to thank him for dropping down cash for your drinks.

\- From there, it was inevitable, and Rafael would argue: The best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

\- When it came to his colleagues discovering your rendezvous, he was quite apathetic. They lived and worked in a world of murder and assaults; a quirky yet consensual relationship was only so interesting in comparison. Most of the reveals left you much more concerned than your darling lover; you assumed it was due to the maturity he held and you lacked.

\- Olivia nearly had a heart attack when she first caught the two of you canoodling on the couch in his office. It was innocent enough, you were doing your best to finish making notes and he had been sitting beside you; your right ankle was hooked behind his left, his hand lay over the soft wool of your skirt on your thigh, he was whispering something soft and Spanish into your ear. When the door clicked and provided minimal warning of her entrance- you had jumped up so fast that Rafael hadn’t had a chance to accommodate the shift, and you went tumbling towards the coffee table from the precarious placement of your feet. A blush rose to all cheeks in the room, and she pinched the bridge of her nose before excusing herself, deciding to leave a note with Carmen instead of trying to bite her tongue any further. She’d much rather pretend not to know about this, at least for now.

\- Poor Fin and Rollins found out together, while heading towards the park so they could follow a lead regarding a recent case. Rafael had taken a rare day off, you two were sharing a bench and a book. Your legs were over his lap, knees pressed together and leaned against his chest and shoulder while your cheek lay sweetly over his collarbones; the best position to allow your every-so-often little kisses to his jaw, a sign to turn the page. He had been far too preoccupied with awaiting his next peck to notice the approaching detectives- but the secret wasn’t kept long after he heard you gasp just before you buried your eyes in the crook of his neck. You were embarrassed, mostly from the perked brow Amanda shot your way, but also from the sound of Fin’s hand meeting your beau’s in an inappropriate high five. “Let’s let these love birds get back to their novel,” He suggested bluntly with a chuckle before purposefully tugging his still-bewildered partner away from the scene.

\- Of them all, Carisi was the most excited. Unfortunately for you two, he had intercepted the delivery boy’s bouquet delivery and offered to deliver it himself. Of course, this meant he’d very loudly saunter to your desk and announce their arrival; “Someone reallllly likes you, lookat these beauties, and they’re from…” He fiddled with the card poking out from the middle, you dove to try and earn the rights to your gift, “Your DEAREST, aw you gotta let me meet this guy, your DEAREST Rafi-” He nearly dropped the flowers once realization dawned over him, but luckily, you snatched the vase from his grip before he could. You waited, frozen for a moment, expecting a kind reprimand or concerned interrogation. Instead of either, he threw his lanky arms over your shoulders and brought you in for a hug; “YOU ARE WHY HE’S IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD, THANK GOD, I THOUGHT THE MAN ACTUALLY LOST HIS MARBLES!”

\- After every encounter, despite the varying degrees of embarrassment involved, you’d give him an easy 'out’. You were so young after all; synonyms: immature, inexperienced, unsophisticated, naive, unworldly; everything that everyone knew the illustrious ADA Rafael Barba was not. “If this is too much, if it doesn’t look good for you, I can leave you alone,” you had whispered to him one evening in the stairwell leading to your little studio apartment, with your back pressed against the wall and his hands cradling your face. “I understand, sincerely,” your fingers fidgeted with his tie, his tangled in your tresses just behind your ears; “You’re so wonderful, Rafael, and you could find someone so much more marvelous and mature than I am, so easily…”

\- As always, your concerns fell to the wayside, and he bowed his chin to hush your woes with a kiss. “Carino,” he whispered while still connected, so you could feel the words against your lips just as well as you could hear them; two senses down, and all the others too hazy in this cloud of love he so delicately doted on you; “You are the most magnificent person I’ve ever found, you’re wise beyond your years and you make me feel young again,” you crossed the gap to interrupt, another kiss, though this one was wet with the tears that fell over your cheeks, “I don’t care about any day that passed before you arrived in my life, and the only accumulation of years I’m concerned with are the ones with you in them.”

\- That evening, you learned the true meaning of; _Te Amo_.

* * *

\- He had asked you if you’d meet his mother while you were distracted and reading the newspaper. Of course, Rafael brought up his mother often, so the mention of her wasn’t a surprise- the suggestion of you and her coming together for a proper introduction certainly was, though. You had choked on your coffee, nearly dropped the little cup onto the tabletop- he diligently went for napkins to offer in response to your sputtering. It took multiple instances of; “Are you sure?” followed by his forever patient; “I’ve never been more sure of anything” before you settled with the idea.

\- It was going to be a 'Brunch Date’ as he had called it. Over the next week, you worked hard to pay more attention to his subtle Spanish phrases, so you could look them up in the little dictionary you kept hidden in your desk for translations. You scoured your closet for the 'perfect outfit’, and the chosen pieces seemed to change from day to day. Naturally, your sweet man was consistently trying to overcome your concerns with reassurances, and subtle shows of affection even when those unfamiliar with your budding relationship came around. Rafael figured, if he proved how proud he was to find himself at your side despite the ranging audiences, you’d manage to feel more comfortable when presented to his mother.

\- How do you say 'fat chance’ in Spanish? Your dictionary didn’t have that one.

\- Of course, he had noticed her first; you all had come to the restaurant at the same time. The Barbas immediately embraced each other; Mama Lucia went on about how her 'dulce hijo’ ( _’sweet son’_ ) was glowing, pat at his cheeks and kissed the places her fingers had been. Your sweet man beamed back at her, like a boy who had just shown off straight As on a report card, and your presence was rendered quite unimportant for the moment. Not that you minded, no, seeing him so incredibly happy was definitely worth your wait.

\- It was then, while you were transfixed in your reverie, that Lucia Barba seemed to notice you. Brightly, with one of the kindest smiles you had ever witnessed across her face, she finally addressed you. “Oh, hello Honey; table for three please, we’re still waiting on someone-”

\- You wilted, bit hard onto your bottom lip, and Rafael choked on his own tongue while patting lovingly at her hand which was still landed on his chest. “No, no mami; this is her, mi novia ( _my girlfriend_ ).” His other hand came to your back, and he eagerly pulled you closer to his side so you’d be apart of the conversation instead of an onlooker. “And Darling, this,” he brought his mother’s hand to his lips, so he could place a kiss on her fingertips, “This is my mother, the most important woman in the world.”

\- Cautiously, already forgetting every rehearsed line you had repeated in the mirror for the last week, you gave a nervous smile. There was a moment of silence, from all parties, until she released her son to gather both of your hands in her own. “I am so incredibly sorry, I hadn’t-” the apology was interrupted by her bowing her chin towards Rafael, who leaned in to listen- “Rafi, ella es tan joven y hermosa? ( _she is so young and beautiful?_ )” It was whispered, and done so too quickly for you to efficiently decipher a meaning or context.

\- “Sí Madre. Ella es brillante. ( _Yes, mother. She’s brilliant_.)” Rafael nodded in agreement, and shamelessly went on; “Ella es la luz de mi mundo. ( _She’s the light of my world._ )”

\- Whatever he had said appeared to be the magic phrase; at the sight of his genuine happiness alongside your polite smile, Lucia used her hold on you to pull you closer; a kiss for each of your cheeks, just before her arms curled over your shoulders in likely the warmest embrace you had ever been given upon introductions. “Then darling, it is an absolute delight to meet you.” The actual waitress finally approached, and went to leading you three towards a little table with sweet flowers and a waiting pitcher of water.

\- Conversation had come easy; she brought up old stories about your beau that he’d quickly follow up with a “madre, no” once you burst out into laughter. She was overly interested in your studies, which was a comfortable topic of discussion for you, and actually appeared impressed when you relayed your GPA upon questioning. “Ah, Rafi, ella es inteligente también. ( _She’s smart too)_ ” Maybe you should have paid more attention to your little dictionary, but Rafael appeared pleased enough with whatever had been expressed. It’d have to do.

\- It wasn’t until Rafael excused himself, shortly after your plates arrived, that Lucia finally asked the question that had been perched atop the elephant in the room. Your response startled her, but not as much as your fallen expression after the grand reveal of your age. So kindly, benevolent enough to bring a tear to your eye, she found your stare with hers and explained; “Darling, you speak as if you’ve been on this earth longer than you have, and you make my Rafi smile brighter than he has in any of the years before finding you. Things take time, some more than others, and mi hijo has wasted too many days chasing boogeymen and losing himself in his work.” You couldn’t have known how he was already in ear-shot as she explained her joy, or how his eyes held the same reverence and wetness as yours as she continued on. “You two have been brought together for a reason, and what matters now are the years that come- not those that have passed.”

\- It was in that precise moment; with Rafael’s hand finally finding your shoulder from his spot behind you, and Lucia’s fingertips tapping surreptitiously at your nails atop that cheeky checkered tabletop spread, that you were finally comfortable with the distance between your ages. Others could doubt or question all they want- but you would not do either any longer.

\- Numbers, time, and so many other constructs meant so very little in the grand scheme of the magical miracle of love, after all.


End file.
